100 preuves de ton addiction à Who
by Midwintertears
Summary: Liste de "Tu es accro au Whoniverse quand..."
1. Chapter 1

Voici un truc que je pourrais classer dans "Les fics à la con", en plus c'est pas vraiment une fic...

NDA: En vérité, je suis en train de visionner les Who Classic, mais je suis loin d'avoir fini, donc, cette liste est surtout basée sur les NuWho et tout ce qui peut être commun aux deux séries. J'ajoute aussi _Torchwood_ et _Sarah Jane Adventures_.

Rien ne m'appartient blablabla...

* * *

_Tu es accro à Who quand:_

1—Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire "Brillant!", "Fantastique!", "Molto bene", "Geronimoooo!", "Wibbly wobbly, Timey Wimey",...

2—Tu empruntes le tournevis de ton père dans le but de l'utiliser pour (dé)verrouiller une porte, détecter des signaux extraterrestres, bidouiller un ordinateur, réparer un manipulateur de vortex,…

3—Tu penses que les gens qui lâchent des gaz sont des Slitheen

4—Tu soupçonnes la salière d'être un Dalek miniature

5—D'ailleurs, tu as fait scandale au restaurant, l'autre jour…

6— Tu apprends à ton chien à dire « affirmatif », « négatif »,…

7—Tu te cherches un ami prénommé Alonzo, rien que pour lui dire la réplique fatidique trois fois par jour

8—Quand tu vas chez le médecin, tu hésites à l'appeler « docteur », parce que quand même, s'il croit que tu vas avaler qu'il est le vrai...

9—Et tu le foudroies du regard quand il utilise son stéthoscope et te parle de ton _unique_ cœur

10—Si tu as quelque chose d'un peu compliqué à expliquer, tu te mets à parler super-rapidement en prenant un air enjoué et en plaçant des termes bizarres et abscons que personne ne comprend, le tout mâtiné avec les mots cités dans la phrase 1 de cette liste

11—Tu aimes porter un nœud papillon, un chapeau fez, des converses ou encore une longue écharpe multicolore qui va jusque par terre

12—Le tout en même temps

13—Et quand les gens te posent des questions, tu réponds : « Parce que c'est cool » !

14—Tu as demandé à ton prof de bio de t'expliquer la régénération des Seigneurs du Temps

15—Tu manges du miel en te disant "Made in Melissa Majoria"

16—Tu penses que le soleil est vivant

17—Tu es persuadé que le _Titanic_ est un vaisseau spatial

18—Ton prof d'histoire te mets zéro pour avoir parlé dans ton interro de l'implication du docteur ou de Torchwood dans divers évènements historiques

19—Et en réponse, tu le soupçonnes d'être un extraterrestre qui complote contre toi parce que tu en sais trop...

20—Tu deviens hystérique dès que tu vois une cabine de police ou même une cabine téléphonique

21—Sans oublier les Cathy Cabine (XD)

22—Tu as annulé ton voyage à Barcelone quand tu t'es rendu compte que c'était seulement la ville et pas la planète

23—Tu déménages en Grande Bretagne, car c'est généralement là qu'_il_ va chercher ses compagnons

24—Quand tu oublies un truc, tu accuses le Trickster d'avoir modifié la réalité

25—Si tu n'es pas roux, tu es extrêmement déçu…à ta prochaine régénération, peut-être…

26—Si tu arrives en retard à un rendez-vous, tu expliques que c'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore bien les commandes du TARDIS et que tu as mal paramétré la destination dans le temps

27—Si tu fais une gaffe, tu essaies de te défendre en disant que c'était un point fixe dans le temps et que revenir en arrière pour tout changer pourrait modifier l'espace-temps à jamais et que par conséquent, ça sert à rien d'essayer

28—Quand tu vas à la bibliothèque, tu restes bien dans les zones éclairées, et tu comptes les ombres des gens

29—Ta fleur préférée, c'est la Rose

30—Ainsi que ta couleur préférée

31—Et ton parfum préféré

32—Tu te demandes pourquoi ta mère utilise une arme dalek pour déboucher les WC

33—Tu as traumatisé un fan de _Twilight_ en lui révélant la vraie forme des vampires

34—Dès qu'une foule se met à scander la même chose, tu penses que tous ces gens sont contrôlés par des extraterrestres malveillants qui les changent en zombies-esclaves dans le but de conquérir la Terre

35—Tu te demandes pourquoi les parkings ne disposent pas d'espaces réservés au TARDIS

36—A l'église, tu te méfies des statues, surtout des anges, que tu regardes en évitant de cligner des yeux

37—Et tu engueules les gens qui les prennent en photo ou les filment

38—Tu ne veux plus mettre un pied au Louvres, on ne sait jamais qu'_elle_ se réveille à nouveau

39—Si tu surprends des policiers autour d'une scène de crime, tu leur dis qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser Torchwood s'en charger

40—Et la policière rousse parmi eux t'as giflé après que tu lui aies affirmé que son véritable métier était Kissogram

41—Tu commandes tes pizzas au nom de Torchwood

42—Il t'est impossible de prononcer avec une voix normale le mot "EXTERMINEEEER!"

43—Tu ne comprends pas comment on peut mourir d'une simple balle dans le torse...il suffit d'attendre un peu pour s'en remettre, et puis ça va comme sur des roulettes, non?

44—Tu trouves qu'un chien avec des pattes, c'est nul

45—Au cours d'anglais, ton visage se tord de plaisir quand tu prononces un chiffre entre un et treize

46—Même Twelve et Thirteen, alors qu'on ne les connaît pas encore

47—Tu essaies de convaincre ton prof de littérature que Shakespeare a écrit un poème en hommage à une certaine Martha Jones

48—Tu as pleuré quand ta mère a parlé de se faire lifter: tu ne veux pas ta maman finisse comme Lady Cassandra!

49—Tu évites les plaques d'égout...on ne sait jamais qu'il y ait un Weevil...

50—Tu répliques à tes profs de langues que tu te fiches bien d'étudier pour leurs cours, puisque de toutes façons, le TARDIS traduit tout directement dans ta tête

51—Tu t'es moqué de ton père quand celui-ci a cru qu'il pourrait réparer une brèche dans le mur simplement avec du plâtre et une truelle

52—Tu adores ouvrir les boîtes de conserve...ça te donne l'impression d'éventrer un Cyberman

53—Tu crois que les croisements entre humains et chats sont réellement possibles, et de manière naturelle qui plus est

54—Avant de manger une patate, tu la frappes dans la nuque, sur son point faible, comme ça, tu es sûr qu'elle est hors d'état de nuire

55—Tes armes pour sauver l'univers contre les menaces aliens: tournevis, rouge à lèvres, pistolet de paint ball, pistolet à eau rempli de vinaigre,...

56—Tu voulais voter pour Harriett Jones aux dernières élections

57—Et tu regrettes d'avoir voté Harold Saxon à la place, si seulement tu avais su...

58—Tu t'amuses à déguiser ton chat en nonne

59—Tu achètes toutes les montres à gousset que tu vois, au cas où les souvenirs du docteur y seraient conservés

60—Tu te balades toujours avec un poulet mort et plumé sur toi, on ne sait jamais que tu croises le maître, lui jeter le poulet pourrait te permettre de fuir pendant qu'il le mange...

61—Les araignées te font flipper, même si tu n'as jamais été arachnophobe...c'est jusque maintenant que tu connais l'impératrice des Racnoss...

62—Tu refuses de manger des haricots : ils sont démoniaques, par contre bananas are good!

63—Tu t'es acheté un grand manteau rouge avec un col relevé.

64—Jamais le dimanche...parce que les dimanches sont ennuyeux!

65—Tu songes à te convertir à l'hindouïsme, la régénération, c'est une sorte de réincarnation

66—Tu détestes le chanteur Khaled depuis que tu sais que son nom est un anagramme de Dalek h

67—Tu as essayé d'utiliser ton abandonnement au bus ou ta carte de bibliothèque comme passeport psychique

68—Tu as acheté tous les disques de Bilie Piper sans en avoir jamais écouté la moindre note avant, et ce même si tu détestes la pop bubble gum

69—Si tu es une fille (ou un mec qui aime se maquiller, chacun est libre!), avant de te mettre du rouge à lèvres, tu vérifies que tu n'es pas trompé de bâton...

70—Tu n'as pas attendu Benjamin Button pour savoir qu'on pouvait vivre en rajeunissant, quand on compare One avec n'importe laquelle de ses régénérations...

71—Quand tu rencontres un alien baveux plein de tentacules avec des yeux partout au coin de ta rue, ta première réaction est de lui dire "Tu es magnifique!"

72—En lisant la phrase précédente, tu ne t'es pas posé de question sur la probabilité de la présence d'un alien au coin de ta rue

73—Tout le monde (ou presque) sait que la télé-réalité tue les neurones, mais toi, tu sais que ça peut tuer tout court...(et ne parlons pas du _Maillon Faible_!)

74—Dès que tu entends un rythme quaternaire à la batterie, tu crois que cela annonce le retour du maître

75—Tu tu mets à coller aux basques du premier type que tu rencontres et qui dit s'appeler John Smith

76—Quand tu perds un objet, tu penses qu'il a été aspiré dans le Void

77—Tes animaux de compagnie s'appellent "Sycorax", "Ood", "Vashta Nerada",...

78—Et tes enfants "Jack", "Rory", "Amy", "Susan", "Vicky", "Ian", "Sarah Jane", "Donna",... (ouais bon, je ne vais pas les faire tous!)

79—Et ta machine à café "Ianto"

80—Tu vas aux soirées déguisées habillé en un personnage du Whoniverse (humain ou non)

81—Quand tu entends _Toxic_ de Britney Spears, tu penses que c'est la fin du monde et que la Terre va exploser

82—Tu as décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à ton ordinateur, et c'est de ça faute, c'est lui qui a commencé, d'abord! Tu lui as juste dit "I need you!", mais il a refusé de répondre, depuis, tu le boudes

83—Tu penses qu'il suffit d'embrasser quelqu'un pour le guérir d'un empoisonnement

84—Pour toi, Noël annonce l'arrivée non pas du Père Noël, mais de l'invasion alien annuelle

85—**"**Raxacoricofalapatorien", peu de gens parviennent à prononcer ça sans se planter...tu en fais partie

86—Quand tu lis un conte pour enfant, tu t'imagines le Méchant Loup avec des cheveux blonds et une veste rose

87—Tu écris sur ton CV que tu as travaillé pour UNIT

88—Tu insistes pour que ta chorale ajoute le chant des Oods dans son répertoire

89—Tu conserves une main humaine dans un bocal de formol (à ce propos, la fac de médecine où tu l'as volée voudrait la récupérer...)

90—Tu as peur des enfants perdus qui demandent après leur maman

91—A l'hôpital, tu demandes à avoir un infirmier plutôt qu'une infirmière, si possible un avec un grand nez

92—Quand Bugs Bunny dit "Quoi de neuf, docteur?", tu t'attends à ce qu'_il_ apparaisse sur l'écran

93—Dans les films _Harry Potte_r, tu penses que Dobby est un Seigneur du Temps qui s'est pris ses neuf cents ans en pleine poire

94—Tu prétends qu'il est possible de se rouler un patin à soi-même, après tout Jack l'a fait

95—Les JO à Londres en 2012? Sûrement pas!

96—Tu es capable de placer dans n'importe quelle conversation des mots tels que "vespiforme" avec beaucoup de naturel

97—Tu essaies de ressusciter les gens avec un gant en fer

98—Ta sonnerie de portable fait le même bruit que le TARDIS

99—Et quand tu reçois un message, on entend la voix de K-9 ou de Mr Smith

100—Tu regardes un documentaire sur les rhinocéros et tu détournes le regard, remarquant qu'ils ne portent pas de vêtements, c'est que les pornos avec des Judoons, c'est pas ton truc...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Mais la preuve la plus flagrante de votre addiction à Who réside dans le fait que vous avez lu une liste comme celle-ci jusqu'au bout, sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Salutations, collègues whoaolics ! Ça doit faire plus d'un an que j'ai publié la première partie de cette liste, et j'ai envie de remettre ça. Parce qu'avec la nouvelle saison d'une part et le fait que j'ai regardé une bonne partie de la série classique de l'autre, ça donne de nouvelles idées. Puis, j'ai déjà rêvé que je pleurais dans les bras de Patrick Troughton qui me faisait des bisous dans les cheveux pendant que Steven Moffat buvait du sang de Slitheen dans la voiture de Matt Smith (sur la banquette arrière de laquelle Christopher Eccleston et Karen Gillan s'embrassaient goulument !), je m'estime donc irréversiblement atteinte.

* * *

_Tu es vraiment gravement accro au Whoniverse quand..._

101—Tu penses au docteur chaque fois que tu entends parler d'OVNI dans les faits divers.

102—Tu surnommes tous les Jack ou Jacques que tu connais «Face de Boe».

103—Quant aux Jacky, même quand c'est la célèbre crème dessert, ils te font penser à la mère de Rose.

104—Tu te fabriques des pins et des broches avec des légumes.

105—Tu as toujours un paquet de Jelly Babies sur toi.

106—Si ton écharpe ne traîne pas par terre, ça ne va pas.

107—Un femme habitant à Rome est une Time Lady, puisque c'est «una Romana».

108—Tu aimes jouer au criquet.

109—Tu prends des cours de flûte à bec.

110—Tu adores courir partout.

111—Ton fond d'écran représente le docteur et ton curseur de souris est un TARDIS ou un K-9.

112—Tu as essayé de fabriquer ton propre tournevis sonique.

113—Quelque soit ton niveau d'anglais, tu as renoncé au confort des sous-titres.

114—Ainsi qu'aux images en couleur.

115—Et aux épisodes complets.

116—Tu te fais une permanente pour ressembler à Tom ou Colin.

117—Tu es persuadé que le numéro qui s'affiche sur l'écran de Mr Smith dans _The Stolen Earth _fonctionne vraiment.

118—Tu l'as encodé dans le répertoire de ton téléphone portable.

119—Et essayé d'appeler le docteur avec au moins une fois.

120—Et quand il n'a pas répondu, tu as simplement déduis que c'était à cause du vortex du temps qui déformait les ondes.

121—Pour te faire de la peine, il suffit de te dire que le docteur n'existe pas. Et tu réponds, avec un regard larmoyant fou de douleur: «Bien sûr que si qu'il existe ! T'es vraiment cruel de dire des choses aussi affreuses! Je ne crois plus au Père Noël ni à la petite souris, mais je crois que le docteur existe, et même qu'un jour il viendra me chercher pour m'emmener vers les étoiles…Doctor, je vous en prie, je veux partir avec vous! Je vous attends, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi être votre nouveau compagnon! Doctor, siouplait, doctoooooor!» et tu pars à la chasse aux TARDIS en laissant là la personne qui penses que le docteur dont tu as besoin, c'est le genre qui te fait raconter ta vie sur un canapé.

122—Tu as customisé ton journal intime pour qu'il ressemble au carnet de River Song.

123—Tu es certain d'avoir déjà rencontré le Silence, mais que tu ne t'en souviens tout simplement pas. C'est juste que c'est possible, voilà.

124—Tu colores le ciel en orange sur tes photos de vacances grâce à des logiciels de retouche pour donner l'impression que tu as visité Gallifrey.

125—Quand on te parle d'un acteur sexy qui a joué dans _Harry Potter_ mais qui est connu pour un autre rôle célèbre, c'est pas Robert Pattinson qui te vient à l'esprit!

126—Tu as revu des vieux épisodes des _Simpsons_ ou de _Mister Bean _rien parce que tu as lu qu'il y avait des références à _Who_ dedans, même si elles ne duraient que quelques secondes.

127—Tu ne dis plus «Oh my God!», mais «Oh my Doctor!»

128— Ou encore « Oh, my giddy aunt!»

129—Tu dis souvent «Well…».

130— Tu ne peux pas jouer à _Pierre, papier, ciseaux_ sans penser à la scène où le docteur y joue avec les androïdes Movellans.

131—Tu veux un mec en kilt comme meilleur ami.

132—Tu aimes les accessoires avec des points d'interrogation.

133—Tu as en d'ailleurs un sur ton parapluie, à moins que celui-ci ne soit de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

134—Tu penses que ta voiture a une âme, une conscience, et que parfois, c'est elle qui te conduit quelque part sans que tu l'aies demandé.

135—Elle est jaune et tu l'appelles Bessie.

136—Tu penses qu'il y a dans l'alphabet grec des lettres appelées Rassilon et Koschei…bah quoi, y'a bien Omega et Theta!

137—Tu connais l'histoire de Gallifrey mieux que celle de ton propre pays.

138—Coincé dans les embouteillages, tu soupires : «Si seulement on était trois… ».

139—Tu parles des particules d'huon avec ton prof de physique.

140—Tes amis t'ont trainé chez les WAA, les Who-Addicted Anonymes. Mais tu n'y vas pas. Ben, ouais, c'est quoi le problème d'être Who-addicted?

141—Ton copain/ta copine te murmure à l'oreille d'un air coquin «Viens, on va jouer au docteur!», et quelques instants plus tard, il/elle se demande ce qu'il/elle fait dans le TARDIS en carton que tu as fabriqué.

142—Tu fais croire que tes poches sont plus grandes à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

143—Tu commences à dire : «Ma série, préférée, _Doctor_…», et celui qui répond «_House_» risque de passer un sale quart d'heure (et ce même si tu aimes bien _Dr House_).

144— Tu connais les paroles de toutes les chansons de Chameleon Circuit par cœur.

145— Tu projettes de créer un groupe dans le même genre(même si tu n'as jamais fait de musique de ta vie).

146—Tu penses que la pieuvre géante de _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers_ s'appelle Kroll.

147—Le clown du McDonald te fait penser à un clone dégénéré de Six.

148— Ton MP3 est plein de musiques de la BO.

149—A chaque fois que tu entends parler du dessinateur de bédé Tardi, tu trouves qu'il manque un truc.

150—Tu as fondé ton propre groupe L.I.N.D.A.

151—Chaque fois que tu convertis quelqu'un à la Whoaddiction, tu rajoutes une rayure sur l'écharpe que tu tricotes pour cosplayer Four…et on sait tous que tu vas devoir convertir beaucoup de personnes!

152—Tu sais ce qu'est un thérémine.

153—Tu revois tous les épisodes (ancienne, nouvelle série, spin-off…) dans le désordre, quitte à couper des histoires en plusieurs parties, parce que ça fait plus timey-wimey.

154—Tu ne manges plus de pommes (à cause du proverbe anglais « An apple a day keeps the…um…never mind. »)

155—Tu as déjà dit (ou plutôt rugi) la phrase «IL NE S'APPELLE PAS WHO!»

156—Tu as fait peur à ta grand-mère le jour où tu lui as dit que tu étais un Whooligan.

157—Tu as une valise prête, juste au cas où il viendrait…

158—Tu parles d'inverser la polarité du flux de neutrons.

159—Tu sais à quoi servent vraiment les Crop Circles.

160—Quand tu as la flemme de répondre aux gens, tu dis : «I'll explain later».

161— Tu sais que l'univers a été rebooté.

162—Au zoo, tu vérifies que le maître n'est pas dans la cage des guépards.

163—Tu t'en fous que les effets spéciaux soient mal fichus.

164—Tu t'inscris à un club d'arts martiaux et demande à apprendre le Venusian Karate.

165—Tu considères les cuillères à thé comme des instruments de musique.

166—Tu n'acceptes les manteaux de fourrure que s'ils sont en Yéti.

167—La planète Vulcain existe vraiment, même si le contraire a été prouvé, toi tu y crois quand même.

168—Beaucoup de gens savent que la réponse est 42. Toi, tu connais également la question.

169—Tu salues ton copain/ta copine par un «Hello, Sweetie!»

170—Tu as classé les docteurs par ordre de préférence et utilisé la suite de numéros obtenue comme mot de passe.

171—Tu as lu trois tonnes de bouquins d'anatomie rien que dans le but d'écrire un documentaire sur le système cardiovasculaire des Seigneurs du Temps.

172—Tu surnommes le petit matheux de ta classe « Adric » et tu insistes pour qu'il porte d'affreux tee-shirts jaunes.

173—Tu as dit à ton prof d'histoire de l'art que Da Vinci avait peint la Joconde en six exemplaires.

174—Des bâtonnets de poisson trempés dans la sauce anglaise? Miam!

175—En fait, toutes tes armoires et ton frigo ont un système de classification selon les goûts du docteur : les bananes c'est bon car c'est une source de potassium, les poires j'aime pas, ne me laisse surtout pas en manger, Martha, les haricots c'est le Mal, le yaourt c'est pas bon, c'est juste du truc avec des morceaux dedans, le céleri ça peut me sauver la vie s'il y a des gaz praxi…

176—Tu penses que les sirènes ont des compétences en médecine.

177—Tout ce que Mels a dit en classe…tu l'as dit aussi.

178—Tu te méfies des femmes aux cheveux teints dans des couleurs pastels…la Happiness Patrol !

179— Tu as peur des sapins de Noël.

180—Les gentilles dames qui te proposent du thé et des gâteaux sont probablement anthropophages…

181—Dans l'avion, tu tends l'oreille en espérant entendre l'accent australien de Tegan…

182—Des dinosaures qui ont l'air en plastic, c'est pas ridicule, ho!

183—Tu as même regardé les deux films avec Peter Cushing, _Dimensions in Time, Scream of the Shalka_, les épisodes spéciaux en images de synthèses, des parodies comme _Curse of Fatal Death_ ou _L'holocube_, lu les romans et bandes dessinées, et écouté les audiostories.

184—Tu ouvres ta chambre d'hôtel avec appréhension…est-ce «ta» pièce?

185—Tu tiens le docteur pour un grand penseur, même quand il met sa cravate sur sa tête, danse et chante en brandissant son verre.

186—Tu tiens le maître pour un grand penseur, même quand il affirme que les Télétubies sont une preuve d'évolution grâce à la télévision qu'ils ont sur l'estomac.

187—Tes profs en ont marre que tu cites le docteur dans tes disserts : "There's no point being grown-up if you can't be childish sometimes , as the fourth doctor said."

188—Tu as dressé une liste d'acteurs britanniques que tu aimerais voir incarner un des prochains docteurs. Avec quelques roux, pour lui faire plaisir. Et des femmes aussi.

189—Quand tu frappes à la porte, c'est toujours quatre fois.

190— Tu penses que cette danse américaine des années 20 s'appelle le Chesterton.

191—Tu as subitement très envie d'étudier l'astrophysique.

192—Tu sais où se trouve Cardiff.

193—Tu penses que toutes les femmes qui font de l'informatique ont les cheveux roux et des vêtements rose.

194— Tu soupçonnes ta prof de chimie d'être la Rani ayant survécut à la Guerre du Temps et régénérée.

195—Et durant son cours, tu essaies de fabriquer des Nitro-9 pour faire péter le labo.

196—Tu ne vois pas toujours la différence entre un chien et un ordinateur.

197— Tu as réussi à placer «Roranicus Pondicus» ou «l'invasion des Italiens torrides» dans un cours de latin ou d'histoire de la Rome Antique.

198—Tu te demandes si les plats de fruits de mers sont faits avec des Zygons.

199— Le président français s'appelle Skaro, d'après toi.

200—Tu as utilisé cette liste pour prouver à tes proches que tu n'étais pas le seul à être obsédé par cette série.

* * *

Alors, c'est grave, docteur?


End file.
